Our Bright Furture
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: A three-part that shows how the Avengers are doing six years after they first got together. Sequel to 'Lost Without You.'
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone I'm back! For those that have read all the prequels I hope you like this and for those that haven't here are the order they go in:  
**When Loki Spoke the Truth  
Tony's Heart  
Plan: Blackmail Iron Man  
The Demon in the Former Monster  
What's it called? Chrismoss? Christmas!  
The Agent and the AI Babysit  
Lost Without You  
**You kind of have to read all these to understand just about everything in this one. I hope you enjoy this though and for those that read the prequels I hope you enjoy those as well.**

* * *

From the Journal of Doctor Bruce Banner:

_The best way to put it is that there has been a lot that has happened in the past six years. The craziness all began when I accepted the offer from Tony to live with him. A few months later I was tortured and raped and was eventually saved by the least likeliest person. Loki, the one that only a few months ago my alter ego, the Hulk, had beaten up._

_During my time in the hospital I got to know Loki better and see that he wasn't as bad as I had pegged him out to be. Eventually, I fell in love with him and who could have guessed but I soon found out that he loved me too!_

_Thor ended up releasing him from his imprisonment so that he could come live with me, which translates to 'he also had to live with Tony as well.' However, Tony got use to him pretty quickly and during that time Steve came to stay with us. _

_Not longer after, Tony and Steve finally got together which didn't surprise me to much. However, I was worried that Tony might screw it up but thankfully I was wrong. During that time he built Jarvis a body and I must say it was interesting to finally put a face to the voice and the name. Tony also built Loki and me a house after that so that we could live by ourselves. We constantly visited Tony and Steve though._

_However, the momentary peace was interrupted when Tony was being blackmailed. Thankfully, S.H.E.I.L.D. found out about it and put a stop to it and in doing so I got to see a face that I thought I would never see again. Coulson was alive._

_This all happened in the first year. _

_The next big event that came was when something was wrong with Loki. He began to hear a voice and was eventually taken over by a creature that resembled a parasite. The 'other guy' was the one who eventually stopped him and changed him back to normal but in doing so Loki was injured pretty badly. Now he has to walk with a permanent limp. I still blame myself for it though time and time again Loki tells me not to._

_During this time I found out that apparently Natasha and Clint were together as well and then not long after that Christmas came along. I spent it with Loki, of course, Steve, Tony, Jarvis, and Coulson. During this time, a little miracle happened. I found out Loki was pregnant with our daughter who we named Virreena. Don't ask me how because we still don't know._

_That was what happened the second year. _

_Then, at the start of the New Year Virreena was born and Loki and I got married. It was a small, simple service but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Of course with how busy Loki and I were sometimes, we had to have someone to watch out for Virreena every now and then and eventually Coulson became the babysitter. Jarvis started to help out with that and during that time Jarvis fell for Coulson._

_Granted, Tony, being the idiot that he can be sometimes, nearly messed it all up. However, all ended well. Who knew that even an AI could find love?_

_But eventually something bad had to happen and when a mission went wrong, Coulson and Clint were captured by a new Hydra. The Avengers, along with Jarvis, were able to get both Coulson and Clint back and destroy the new Hydra but for a while we weren't sure if Coulson was going to be alright because he ended up going into a coma because of the torture he experienced while there._

_However, he woke up and recovered which cheered everybody up. Later, Jarvis officially moved into Coulson's apartment which I thought was nice._

_The rest of that year went by smoothly and surprisingly nothing happened that demanded the attention of the Avengers in the year after that._

_The fifth year, however, the Avengers were called together because of another intergalactic threat, Thanos. That was probably the worst fight we ever had to face._

_Even though nothing actually occurred the year after that, a good bit of it involved the Avengers helping to clean up the places they had trashed. Though I still don't know who they found the time, Tony and Steve also got married that year too. Also, a new team of the Avengers had been assembled consisting of Spider-man, Ant-man, Wasp, Wolverine, Black Panther, and Mr. Fantastic. Not to say that the original team won't ever be needed again, but it's still nice to know that there are others out looking after the world._

…

At this moment, Bruce put down his pencil as Virreena jumped onto his lap. She was four years old now and getting to be a big girl. She was tall for her age and was extremely clumsy but she didn't let that get her down one bit. Her black hair had gotten long enough to reach the small of her back and even though she said she wanted it cut Bruce couldn't bring himself to do it because of how beautiful it was. Loki said that just proved Bruce was the girl in the relationship.

Virreena apparently also wasn't completely normal but then again it would actually be scarier if she ended up being completely normal with two parents like Bruce and Loki. Virreena could see the spirits of the dead. At first that had scared Bruce but he quickly found out that it didn't bother Virreena. She reassured _him_, the parent, time and time again that they didn't scare her and that many of them were quite nice.

At the moment, she seemed pretty excited about something. "What is it sweet heart?" asked Bruce.

"The guests are here," Virreena replied brightly.

Bruce chuckled as he thought about the dinner that they would have.


	2. Chapter 2

It was an extremely good thing that Bruce and Loki's house had such a large dining room, though Loki did have to use his magic to make it a bit bigger, for there were a good many people coming. There was Tony, Steve, Coulson, and Jarvis of course. Pepper and Happy would also get to join them as well. For once, Clint and Natasha weren't on a mission so they were coming over and they had managed to drag along Agent Maria Hill as well. Thor was coming and with him he had brought Jane, Darcy, and Dr. Erik Selviq.

Some of the new Avengers were invited as well which included Spider-man, Peter Parker; Ant-man, Henry Pym; Wasp, Janet Van Dyne; and finally Mr. Fantastic, Dr. Reed Richards. Bruce had of course invited Wolverine, Logan; and Black Panther, T'Challa, but neither had accepted the invitation. In truth, Bruce hadn't expected them to since they both were mainly loners and it was surprising enough that they had decided to join the Avengers.

Bruce and Loki both greeted every one and directed them towards the table where the food was already set. It was of course informal so everyone was dressed in casual clothing, even Coulson, Jarvis, and Maria were in regular clothes.

Virreena immediately ran to Peter Parker who she had taken a quick liking to. It made sense because he was the closest to her age being the first, and so far only, teenage Avenger.

"Hey Virreena," he said cheerfully as he gave her a quick hug.

"Just so you know, if you ever even have a thought of dating her once she's older I will be forced to kill you," put in Loki causing Bruce to slap him upside the head as Virreena giggled.

"And what are you giggling so fondly about?" asked Loki as he picked her up.

"You make a funny noise when mommy hits you," replied Virreena as everyone burst out laughing.

"Why do you keep insisting on calling me mommy?" Bruce asked with a shake of his head though he was still grinning.

"Because you cook and daddy said to."

"Guess I'm the favorite one Bruce," said Loki as he childishly stuck his tongue out.

"At least I don't act like the age our daughter is," shot back Bruce with a smile as he then went to go see what everyone wanted to drink.

"Let me guess, you want a beer Tony," said Bruce with a sigh.

"Actually he's going on a diet so just give him water," replied Pepper with a smirk as Tony said, "Why do you continue to torture me?"

"It's not her fault," said Steve.

"He's right, you are the one who's getting pudgy around the middle," commented Happy.

Tony denied being _pudgy_ as Bruce came to Janet and she said, "I'll just have tea. So how is that project with Henry, and Reed going?"

"You mean the one that you said 'it looks like it involves laser thingies?'" asked Henry with a grin.

"Yes, that one," replied Janet as she glared at him.

"It's going quite well actually. Thank you for asking," Reed then said forever being polite.

"The entire project is pretty simple really," Bruce put in as he finished passing out drinks and sat down himself. "The main thing that we're doing is testing how certain lasers burn through man-made, natural earth, and extraterrestrial materials."

"Why am I just now hearing about this? That sounds like it would be fun," Tony replied.

"Because of what you just said right there," shot back Henry.

Before Henry and Tony could start arguing again, Pepper asked Janet, "So how are you and Henry doing?"

"Great actually," she said. "We're thinking of getting married if I can pull him away from the lab long enough."

"I know exactly what you mean, it's always testing this and that with Bruce," said Loki earning him another slap though this time from Virreena.

"No he doesn't and you're the main reason why he doesn't work so often," said Virreena with her arms crossed as laughter erupted around the table.

"You better watch it Loki, she is your daughter," said Happy with a smile.

"Yes I am," Virreena replied with a large grin.

"So how are your Aunt and Uncle doing Peter?" Reed then asked.

"Both are doing well," said Peter. "How is Mrs. Richards?"

"She's come down with something which is why she couldn't make it but it's probably just a stomach bug or something," replied Reed.

"Any interesting missions happen at S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Loki then asked.

"Natasha here had to check out a guy going by the name Dr. Strange," commented Clint.

"Yeah, he was a real creep. Thanks for giving me that assignment Maria."

"I'm sorry but I figured he'd probably be more likely to talk to you than to Clint."

"Which is exactly why he was a creep," replied Natasha. "Coulson here had to investigate this other guy though, Matt Murdoch."

"Anything interesting about him?" asked Pepper.

"Quite a lot actually, Jarvis went with me as well didn't you," said Coulson.

Jarvis nodded as he said, "He was very polite and it is believed that he could be a potential alley, if not become one of, the Avengers."

"So he has superpowers I'm guessing or does he just have amazingly good looks and brains like me?" asked Tony.

"He has actual powers," replied Coulson with a smile. "He lost his sight but all of his other senses are far above normal."

"What name does he go by?" Steve asked.

"Daredevil," answered Jarvis.

"That guys blind?" said Loki in disbelief. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my sight," commented Reed.

So on and on it went like this. Sometimes they discussed work while other times they would joke around and be silly. For once, the group of superheroes and their friends were not gathered to fight some great evil. They were just hanging out to have a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

It was already past eight o'clock when everyone finally left. Most of the time had been spent at the table chatting and eating but eventually they had moved to the living room. It was nice having everyone around and thankfully no one got into a fight or began arguing, Henry and Tony, and Loki and Dr. Selviq being Bruce's two main concerns.

After everyone had left, Loki helped Bruce clean up the kitchen while Virreena got ready for bed. Bruce had made one of the two guest bedrooms Virreena's room. She had just gotten out of her crib and had gotten her first bed.

That night it was Bruce's turn to go read her a bed time story, Loki and him switched off every other day. So, after everything was cleaned up in the kitchen he went to her bedroom

Virreena's room was a mixture of what you'd expect to find in a little girls room and what you'd expect to find in a gothic teenager's room. Her walls were all black and she had a white carpet on her floor. The walls had large bright pink, purple, and yellow flowers here and there and her night light looked like a mermaid. Her bed was designed to look like a prince's but her sheets were also black with little white ghosts here and there. An Ouija board sat on her dresser next to her collection of dolls as well.

Virreena was already tucked into bed as Bruce came in. He sat down beside her and asked, "What do you want me to read to you tonight?"

"Actually I wanted you to meet one of my friends. She's here right now," said Virreena. By friends she meant a ghost. She got up and went over to get her Ouija board and then got back into bed. "She's been really anxious to meet you as well because her times almost up. She'll be passing over into the next world in a few days."

Bruce remained silent as Virreena got the board ready. When she was done, Virreena asked, "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

_Hello Bruce_ was then spelled out.

"Um, hi," said Bruce finally. Though he had gotten used to the fact that Virreena could see ghosts, he still felt out of place whenever one of them wanted to meet him.

_You've grown since I last saw you._

"You know me?" asked Bruce in confusion.

"She does," replied Virreena. "She's told me a lot about you especially when you were little."

"When I was . . .?" Bruce trailed off in confusion. He had an idea of who she could possibly be but he just couldn't believe it.

_I've missed you sweetie._

"Mom?"

_Hey._

Bruce was completely silent for a while as a tear came to his eye. "You're a ghost?" Bruce finally asked.

_Not for long, in a few days I'll be passing over, thank you._

"Why are you thanking me?"

_Because I had unfinished business in this world. I needed to talk to you, which was the only way I could pass over. I'm happy that you're doing alright now. I've watched you grow._

"So then you know of . . . of everything that's happened?" asked Bruce.

_Yes, and I'm so sorry but I'm so happy that you seem to have finally found peace. I need to get going now._

"So soon?" he asked as he began to get choked up.

_Sadly, yes. I just wanted to talk to you one more time. You have a wonderful child and husband by the way and I'm glad I got to know my granddaughter. You have extremely nice friends and I hope that you keep them. I love you._

"I love you too," whispered Bruce. Later, he would think it was just his imagination but at that moment he could have swore he felt someone hug him.

As Virreena waved to the air she said, "She's gone now. I'll really miss her though." As she glanced at her dad she frowned and said, "I thought I was doing the right thing but you're crying now. Is something wrong?"

Bruce quickly hugged Virreena as he replied, "No, nothing is wrong at all. Thank you so much Virreena."

"You're welcome," she replied though it would be years later before she fully realized what a wonderful thing she had done for her dad.

After he had wiped away the tears, Bruce asked her if she still wanted a bed time story. She said yes so he read her one of her picture books. When she was asleep, he kissed her on the cheek and then returned to his journal. Bruce paused as he wondered what he should write finish off the entry. Eventually he wrote a brief description or dinner and of what had happened with his mother. Talking to his mother had reminded him of a few things so he ended the journal entry with:

_There are very few times that people get second chances in life. Sometimes, people don't even realize they have a second chance others who do realize it sometimes don't even take it. However, whatever your decision, it is your choice to live your life the way you choose and you must take responsibility for those actions. I've had more second chances than I deserve but I must have done something right because at the moment I feel like the happiest man in the world. Life is never fair, it is never equal; however, if you try, you can still make the best of it._

Bruce closed his journal after he finished the entry. He then put down his pencil and headed to bed where Loki was already asleep. Bruce fell asleep, content and happy with his life.

* * *

**AN: For those that have read all my stories thank you so much and I am sorry to say this but this is, most likely though you never know, the last fanfic in this group of stories. I'll probably write more stories for the Avengers but if I do it'll either be not part of this group of stories or if it does end up being part of this group of stories it'll be quite some time before I actually write it. All in all, I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with me, for sticking with my weird pairings and cliff hangers especially, and thanks for all the reviews, adding to favorites, and story alerts. I'll still write fanfics though as I am forever **_**ChangingTheCircumstances**_**.**


End file.
